Pressure apparatus of the above type are known for driving the wheels in such types of loaders and various arrangements have been employed such as hydrodynamic drives using torque-converters with end mechanical transmissions and mechanical drives with speed variation devices. These drives have the disadvantage that they are complex from a constructional point of view and, additionally, they also operate with low efficiency.